Toon Magic: Urban Legends
is a horror comic based off of Urban Legends and Toon Magic. Plot Five people unite with each other after hearing incidents of various demons, serial killers, etc begin killing people. Characters Main *'Elisha Williams' - a Mexican-American girl who believes in the supernatural and is the main protagonist. *'Melissa' - a friend of Elisha who also believes in the supernatural and is the deuteragonist. *'Samurai Jack' - a former demon hunter and the only adult and is the tritagonist. *'Dipper Pines' - an expert at paranormal stuff and is one of the main characters. *'Mikey' - a kid who loves playing scary video games and is one of the main characters. Allies *'Chester' - a friend of A.J. and Timmy Turner. *'A.J.' - a friend of Chester and Timmy Turner. Villains *'Bloody Morgan' - a Bloody Mary-esque character. *'Slit-mouthed Loud' - a Kuchisake-onna (aka the Slit-Mouthed Woman)-esque character. *'The Candy Stan '- a Candy Man-esque character. *'The Bugs Bunny Man' - a Bunny Man-esque character. *'Velocity/The Hook Man' - a The Hook-esque character. *'Sam Winstead' - a Carmen Winstead-esque character. *'Duck Statue' - a Clown Statue-esque character. *'Blind Ghost' - a Blind Maiden-esque character. *'Baby Brandon' - a Baby Blue-esque character. *'Killer Female Bunny in the Backseat' - a Killer in the Backseat-esque character. *'TBD/Smiley' - a Smiley-esque character. *'Skinned Tom Cat' - a Skinned Tom-esque character. *'Soap Sally Brown' - a Soap Sally-esque character. *'TBD/Hanako San' - a Hanako San-esque character. *'TBD/Teke-Teke' - a Teke-Teke-esque character. *'TBD/The Pig Lady' - a Pig Lady-esque character. *'TBD/The Donkey Lady' - a Donkey Lady-esque character. *'TBD/Pontianak' - a Pontianak-esque character. *'Darcy Mala Hora' - a La Mala Hora-esque character. *'Aku Minyak' - an Orang Minyak (aka the Oily Man)-esque character. *'Ashi' - an Aisha-esque character. Victims *'Timmy Turner' - a kid who summoned Bloody Morgan by calling her name three times. He then got slaughtered by her after witnessing her and the two other kids who dared him/her to play the "Bloody Morgan" game. *'Tootie' - one of the kids that dared Timmy to play the game. She got slaughtered by Bloody Morgan. *'Francis' - another kid who also dared Timmy to play the game. He got slaughtered by Bloody Morgan. *'TBD' - a kid who was walking across the street, only to encounter Slit-mouthed Loud. He/she got his/her mouth sliced ear to ear by her. *'TBD' - another kid who was also walking across the street, only to encounter Slit-mouthed Loud. He/she got his/her mouth sliced ear to ear by her as well. *'TBD' - a person who challenged himself/herself to do the Candy Stan challenge. He/she got stabbed with a hook by The Candy Stan. *'Da Bully Gang' - a group of teenagers (4 boys and 2 girls). They got killed and dragged away by The Bugs Bunny Man. **'Brody Malo' - The leader of the gang. **'Byron Devlin' - Brody's best friend **'Darcy Hari' - Brody's girlfriend. **'Kennedy Turpin' - TBD **'Dash Baxter' - TBD **'Paulina' - TBD *'TBD' - a person who is TBD's girlfriend. He got stabbed by Velocity the Hook Man. *'TBD' - a person who is TBD's boyfriend. She also got stabbed by Velocity the Hook Man. *'TBD' - one of the bullies who has caused Sam Winstead to fall in a sewer and die. She was the first bully who has got slaughtered by her in the sewer. **'TBD' - one of the bullies who has caused Sam Winstead to fall in a sewer and die. She was the second bully who has got slaughtered by her in the sewer. **'TBD' - one of the bullies who has caused Sam Winstead to fall in a sewer and die. She was the third bully who has got slaughtered by her in the sewer. **'TBD' - one of the bullies who has caused Sam Winstead to fall in a sewer and die. She was the fourth bully who has got slaughtered by her in the sewer. **'TBD' - one of the bullies who has caused Sam Winstead to fall in a sewer and die. She was the last bully who has got slaughtered by her in the sewer. *'TBD' - a babysitter who babysitted Riley and Todd Daring. She got burnt to death by Duck Statue along with Riley and Todd. **'Riley Daring' - one of the children TBD babysitted. She also got burnt to death by Duck Statue. **'Todd Daring' - one of the children TBD babysitted. He got burnt to death as well by Duck Statue. *'TBD' - a curious person who went on blindghost.com on midnight, only to have his/her eyes plucked out by Blind Ghost. *'TBD' - a girl who wanted to try out the Baby Brandon challenged, only for her to get slaughtered for not letting go of Baby Brandon. Issues #''Bloody Morgan'' - TBD #''Slit-mouthed Loud'' - TBD #''The Candy Stan'' - TBD #''The Bugs Bunny Man'' - TBD #''Velocity: The Hook Man'' - TBD #''Sam Winstead'' - TBD #''Duck Statue'' - TBD #''Blind Ghost'' - TBD #''Baby Brandon'' - TBD #''Killer Female Bunny in the Backseat'' - TBD TV Series Adaptation See Toon Magic: Urban Legends (TV Series) Trivia *This comic is said to be one of the most scariest comics based on Toon Magic. Category:Comics Category:Horror Category:Supernatural horror Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas